Ímpeto
by Tay DS
Summary: "A vida era dele e já havia desperdiçado demais com medos tolos. Estava na hora de tomar o controle sobre o que era seu". Hayffie. RA. Songfic. Oneshot. Em homenagem à F Lovett.


**Nome:** Ímpeto

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** T

**Sinopse: **"_A vida era dele e já havia desperdiçado demais com medos tolos. Estava na hora de tomar o controle sobre o que era seu_". Hayffie. RA. Songfic. Oneshot. Em homenagem à F_Lovett.

**Disclaimers:** Jogos Vorazes não me pertence, e sim à Suzanne Collins. Até porque, se me pertencesse... Bem, sabe como é... Odeio a Katniss, logo, ela morreria, Finnick ainda estaria vivo e coisa e tal. A música Élan (Ímpeto em fracês) também não me pertence, e sim à Tuomas Holopainen, compositor e tecladista da banda finlandesa Nightwish. Mas eu aceitaria um pouco da genialidade dele de presente.

**Nota de Autora:** Eu disse que seria um "até logo" no final de Angel, não disse? Não poderia passar muito tempo longe desse fandom que me tanto dá vontade de escrever. Claro, queria poder escrever mais, mas jogando Kingdom Hearts ultimamente... Bem, eu tenho plotado horrores e mal tive tempo pra outros fandons... Até sexta. Muitos devem saber que sou fã de Nightwish e saiu o novo single deles, Élan, e quando vi... Cara, foi plot à primeira vista! Tudo pareceu se encaixar tão naturalmente que sentei a bunda na cadeira (ou melhor, na cama) e escrevi tudo. Quero agradecer a Adriana Swan por sempre ar aquela lida e ver se não deixei escapar nada. E essa fic é uma homenagem aos shippers Hayffie e também à moça fia (aka F_Lovett), a Hayffie shipper mais ferrenha que eu conheço. Espero que goste moça. Bem, deixo vocês lendo essa fic linda. See ya!

**x-x-x**

**Ímpeto**

Nada mais fazia sentido em sua vida. E tampouco Haymitch se dava ao trabalho de buscar por algo que valesse a pena. Não com a Capital em seu encalço, pronto para exterminar qualquer fagulha de alegria, de esperança, que ele pudesse ter.

Já haviam se passado onze anos desde os seus Jogos Vorazes, que também ficou conhecido por ser o segundo massacre quartenário. Desde aquela edição, ele era forçado a ir à Capital uma vez por ano para que pudesse entregar duas crianças de bandeja para a morte na Arena. E aquele fardo devia ser carregado sozinho. O tributo ganhador antes dele morrera meses depois de sua coroação como vitorioso, restando apenas ele como o único tributo vivo do Distrito 12.

No início ele tentava com todas as suas forças fazer com que as crianças sobrevivessem. Mas o que poderia se esperar do distrito mais pobre de Panem? Diferente do Distrito 1 ou 2, onde crianças eram treinadas para aquela competição idiota, o Distrito 12 não havia nada a oferecer. Nunca havia tido.

Nos três primeiros anos, ele via as crianças que havia treinado morrerem no banho de sangue através da televisão instalada no décimo segundo andar. No quarto ano, o menino escolhido conseguira se salvar dos minutos iniciais na Cornucópia, mas foi morto na manhã seguinte, afogado no próprio sangue enquanto cochilava.

Depois disso, Haymitch simplesmente havia desistido. Agora não se dava ao trabalho de memorizar o nome do casal com quem iria conviver forçadamente dias antes e sua morte. Nos dias em que não era forçado a estar na Capital, ele passou a encontrar refúgio no álcool. Aquilo conseguia aliviar a dor, a raiva, e tudo o mais que Coriolanus Snow o fazia sentir com aquela maldita obrigação.

E agora, durante o sexagésimo primeiro Jogos Vorazes, Haymitch se encontrava num pub de alto padrão próximo ao centro de treinamento. A única coisa que gostava na Capital eram as bebidas. O sabor não era tão amargo, mas ajudava a anestesiar a dor.

Chaff, mentor das crianças do Distrito 11, havia recusado o convite do loiro para beber, já que o menino de seu distrito seguia firme no terceiro dia de competição. Estava sozinho e sentado numa cadeira ao balcão. Observava o barman colocar outra dose na sua frente quando parte da iluminação se apagou.

O palquinho que havia em um dos cantos estava iluminado. E uma mulher, talvez com vinte anos, estava parada ao centro, de frente para o microfone, com os olhos cerrados, como se pensasse em alguma coisa.

A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça era como ela era linda. A pele clara, os cabelos eram escuros e longos, jogados para o lado, e usava um vestido escuro curto, levemente armado, sem mangas e de alças largas. Quando observou a plateia com mais atenção, o homem percebeu que os olhos eram azuis bem vivos e brilhantes.

Ela se apresentou como Effie Trinket. E em seguida uma melodia começou a tocar, doce e calma. E voz da tal Effie se fez audível. Haymitch não estava acostumado a ouvir músicas, mas aquela era muito bonita. Não se importou com a letra, apenas se concentrou na voz dela. A voz que havia despertado alguma coisa no fundo de seu coração.

Ao final da canção, todos aplaudiram. Menos ele. Não conseguia. Ainda estava encantado. Ficou naquele estado pelo resto da noite. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, a imagem dela no pub voltava à sua mente. Era como se revivesse aquela cena constantemente.

No dia seguinte, ele voltou ao pub. Dessa vez com Chaff, que havia sido dispensado de seus deveres após a morte de seu tributo durante a madrugada anterior, e mal prestou atenção no que ele lhe dizia. Apenas esperava vê-la cantar novamente.

E como se alguma força superior estivesse escutando suas preces, Effie subiu ao palco e cantou. Uma música diferente da anterior, dessa vez um pouco mais alegre. O que não fazia diferença para Haymitch, já que apenas a voz dela importava.

\- Eu poderia apostar uma dose que você está amando Haymitch. – Chaff comentou após a canção de Effie.

O loiro voltou sua atenção para o moreno, como se tivesse sido despertado de um transe.

\- Como assim? Amor... Essa coisa não existe.

\- Não seja tão amargurado Abernathy.

\- E quem eu amaria? Mataria metade dessas pessoas apenas para me livrar do tédio.

\- Ah, mataria aquela cantora também?

O rapaz desviou o olhar e o amigo riu, pedindo duas doses para o barman. Esperou que os copos fossem depositados à sua frente para voltar a falar.

\- Eu vi como você olhou para aquela mulher. Já falou com ela? Quando se conheceram?

\- Você podia parar de ser inconveniente.

\- Ainda não falou com ela? – e depositou uma dose na frente do amigo. – Para te dar coragem.

\- Coragem... – e Haymitch bufou, bebendo sua dose mesmo assim.

O resto de sua noite se resumiu a um Chaff bêbado o importunando para que falasse com a tal Effie, mesmo que ela já não estivesse mais ali.

O sexagésimo primeiro Jogos Vorazes durou apenas mais dois dias. Depois disso, seriam mais dois dias na Capital cumprindo formalidades antes de ser mandado para o Distrito 12 e definhar até o ano seguinte. E nesses dias ele voltava ao pub. Sempre sozinho, apenas para observar Effie Trinket cantar e deixar que sua voz preenchesse um vazio dentro do seu coração.

Contudo, em nenhum desses dias, o álcool havia lhe trazido a coragem para falar com ela. E graças a isso, não a veria mais. Aquela mulher definitivamente devia pertencer à Capital, logo, vê-la novamente seria como encontrar um oásis em meio ao deserto.

O ano se passou rápido. A sexagésima segunda edição dos Jogos Vorazes se aproximava e ele odiava saber que seria convocado mais uma vez. Não é como se houvesse escolha, afinal. Ao menos não se daria ao trabalho de se manter sóbrio até o maldito dia do sorteio.

Observou um rapaz novo e extravagante retirar o nome das crianças azaradas no Dia da Colheita, sem se importar de fato com o evento. Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para as crianças. Não faria diferença, já que morreriam assim que o sinal soasse.

Os dias antes do início dos Jogos se passaram arrastados, e instruiu as crianças com o básico. Não que fizesse diferente, já que no Banho de Sangue, o menino morreu enquanto corria em direção aos suprimentos da Cornucópia, enquanto a menina foi apunhalada por uma lança quando corria para longe com uma mochila que havia conseguido durante a confusão de minutos atrás.

Naquela noite, voltou ao pub. O mesmo pub frequentado um ano atrás e tantos outros depois de sua obrigação com a Capital. Estava tão imerso em sua tristeza de ter que reviver aquilo todos os anos.

E foi com surpresa que ele viu Effie Trinket no palco. Os cabelos eram laranja vibrante, preso em um coque alto, com um vestido em tom claro. Porém, os olhos azuis eram inconfundíveis. Todas as coisas que ela o fizera sentir um ano antes voltaram à tona como uma enxurrada assim que a mulher começou a cantar.

Nas noites seguintes, Haymitch voltava sempre ao pub com a esperança de vê-la. Era como se Effie tivesse se tornado algo muito mais viciante que o álcool. Não conseguia se imaginar mais, ao menos durante aquele tempo, sem ela e sua voz para acalmar a fera que vivia dentro dele.

Quando ela cantava, nada mais importava. Coriolanus Snow não passava de um mero nome que nenhum mal podia lhe fazer. Ela o lembrava de que a Capital não podia mais manipulá-lo, já que não havia mais meios de subjugá-lo. Haymitch Abernathy era dono de sua própria vida e ninguém iria impedi-lo de nada.

A coragem parecia dominá-lo a cada dia que ia ao pub para vê-la cantar. E um dia após uma tal Enobaria, do Distrito 2, ser anunciada como vitoriosa, ele decidiu que já era hora. Não poderia contar com a sorte de vê-la no ano seguinte.

Pediu uma dose ao barman e bebeu de uma vez. Levantou-se e percebeu que a mulher deixava o lugar. Apressou o passo para alcançá-la. Ela usava um sobretudo para se proteger da noite amena e esconder o vestido azul que usava.

Ele pigarreou e chamou a atenção da mulher. Ela parou e se virou, observando a aproximação dele de forma desconfiada.

\- Olá... – Haymitch falou num ímpeto, antes de limpar a garganta, para que sua voz soasse mais clara. – Effie, não é?

\- Sim. – ela respondeu e o analisou das cabeças aos pés, como se quisesse julgá-lo por algo que ele pudesse ter feito. – E você...?

\- Ah, apenas um admirador. Sua voz é bonita e as canções são belas...

\- Obrigada. – ela o cortou asperamente com um sorriso enviesado. – Agora, se não for mais tomar o meu tempo, eu preciso ir. Adeus.

Haymitch apenas se limitou a vê-la partir enquanto o ódio desmoronava cada sensação boa que tinha naquele momento. Como odiou aquela mulher por ser tão esnobe. Mas lembrou-se que ela pertencia à Capital. Não poderia esperar menos que aquilo. E se odiou por ter se entregado ao ímpeto do que poderia ser a esperança das coisas melhorarem.

Nos anos seguintes, o homem não frequentava mais aquele maldito pub. Não queria olhar para aquela vadia esnobe novamente. Poderia até matá-la se a visse na sua frente.

Mas a vida parecia sempre querer sacanear com ele. Perguntou-se o que havia feito de errado para merecer tal castigo quando viu Effie Trinket falar qualquer coisa da qual ele não se dera ao trabalho de escutar e sortear duas crianças para a septuagésima primeira edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

Quando embarcaram no trem, ficou claro que a mulher não reconhecia o mentor do Distrito 12. Porém, isso não era o importante. Ele lembrava bem dela, lembrava suas palavras ásperas após um de seus shows naquele maldito pub. E o ódio e desprezo que ele parecia sentir por ela era recíproco, já que a mulher não suportava sua "falta de boas maneiras", nem concordava com toda a bebedeira em momentos que precisavam dele sóbrio.

E Haymitch fazia tudo isso de propósito. Irritá-la passou a ser divertido e era um dos poucos momentos que possuía naquele inferno de trabalho.

Entretanto, a convivência forçada havia os moldado sem que permitissem. Mesmo que não se suportassem, um passou a achar a companhia do outro até "aturável". Até o terceiro massacre quartenário.

No momento em que Effie retirara o papel que anunciaria qual seria o tributo masculino daquela edição dos Jogos, ela relutou por um instante. Quando abriu e leu o nome antes de anunciá-lo, ela lançou um olhar temeroso para ele e disse seu nome em voz alta. Estava preparado para voltar para a Arena, mas Peeta se voluntariou em seu lugar. Claro, não deixaria a pessoa que amava voltar para aquele inferno sozinha.

Com apreensão, tanto Haymitch quanto Effie assistiam aos minutos iniciais do Banho de Sangue pela televisão instalada no décimo segundo andar do centro de treinamento. Suspiraram de alívio ao ver que Katniss e Peeta sobreviveram em meio a tantos assassinos que havia naquela edição.

\- Effie... – ele a chamou, após um momento, e desviou o olhar da televisão para fitá-la. – Vá embora. Não deveria mais ficar aqui.

\- O que? Mas é claro que não. Temos muito que...

\- Apenas vá embora. Não quero que nada aconteça a... – e sua voz morreu. Não havia álcool no mundo que lhe desse coragem para seguir adiante com o que iria dizer.

\- Não. Meu lugar é aqui com os meus tributos...

\- Seus tributos estão naquela arena. Não é útil aqui!

\- Porque agora decidiu ser tão rude? Porque não me quer aqui? O que eu te fiz para que me odiasse tanto?

Ele riu. Não podia culpá-la, já que não se lembrava daquela noite a treze anos.

\- Um tempo atrás, após ver meus tributos morrendo, eu costumava ir a um pub durante a noite para beber, sabe? Esquecer toda essa merda de Jogos. Até que eu vi uma mulher cantar. Sua voz era tão bonita e suas canções pareciam preencher esse coração amargurado... – ele falou, sem olhá-la diretamente, revivendo aquele momento. – Um dia eu tomei coragem para falar com a cantora... Ela foi uma vadia. Eu a odiei no mesmo instante e queria matá-la... Até que essa cantorazinha de merda aparece no meu distrito e sorteia duas crianças para que elas possam morrer lá. – e apontou para a TV.

Effie permaneceu em silêncio. Algo parecia assaltar a sua mente. Finalmente parecia entender porque ele era tão irritante com ela. Nunca suspeitou que aquele admirador pudesse ser o homem na sua frente.

\- Você...

\- Sim. Fui eu quem a abordou após um show. Acredite, você não foi nem um pouco educada. – ele soltou com uma risada desgostosa.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou e apoiou a mão em seu ombro, apertando firme. Não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Talvez fosse um pouco tarde demais para que ele a perdoasse.

\- Effie... – ele a chamou num sussurro. – Cantaria para mim?

O pedido a pegou de surpresa. Achava que ele iria mandá-la embora de vez, mas não o fez.

A mulher respirou fundo e lembrou-se da música de melodia calma e calorosa que havia cantado na noite em que ele fora atrás dela, antes de dispensá-lo. Cantou como se estivesse naquele pub de anos atrás, para todas aquelas pessoas, mesmo que só houvesse ele para escutá-la.

Haymitch fechou os olhos e deixou que a voz dela tocasse no vazio que antes achava que jamais seria preenchido. Lembrava-se daquela sensação. E admitiu que gostava disso.

Sua mão tocou a mão dela que estava apoiada em seu ombro. Naquela circunstância, a Capital não importava mais. Já não passava de um fantasma que vinha atormentá-lo de tempos em tempos. Não deixaria mais que ela dissesse o que ele deveria fazer. A vida era dele e já havia desperdiçado demais com medos tolos. Estava na hora de tomar o controle sobre o que era seu.

A canção acabou e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um momento, um se dando conta da presença do outro.

O homem percebeu que não adiantaria mais mandar a mulher embora. Não conseguiria. Só esperava que ela ficasse bem, apesar das circunstâncias em que ele havia se metido. Afastar-se dela poderia significar a sua morte, já que Coriolanus Snow poderia tentar usá-la contra ele, do mesmo jeito que fizera com sua família e sua namorada há vinte e cinco anos atrás.

Agora se daria ao luxo de se entregar àquele ímpeto sentimento que aflorava em seu coração. Soube que ela fazia o mesmo quando se abaixou para abraçá-lo, afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço.

O homem sorriu, fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pela presença ela ali. Ao menos, Haymitch Abernathy sabia que não estaria sozinho nos dias escuros que o aguardava.


End file.
